La nuit des six trouilles
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Percy Weasley déteste cordialement Halloween et la réciproque est vraie depuis de nombreuses années et ce n'est certainement pas cette invitation à la "contre-soirée de Halloween" ou "Nuit des six trouilles" envoyée par Fred et George qui lui fera changer d'avis. À moins, bien entendu, que par delà les facéties l'attende la plus belle opportunité de sa vie.


Voici ma participation (HC) au concours organisé par Roxane-James "Ticket Gratuit" sur le thème de Halloween, sur HPF.

Ceci est plus un chapitre d'introduction, les six prochains seront beaucoup plus concrets, notamment dans le respect des contraintes du concours.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**La nuit des six trouilles**

oOo

**1 - Une invitation tout droit sortie des enfers**

oOo

Une bourrasque de vent d'une puissance sans précédant secoua ardemment le château et ses habitants, faisant siffler les tourelles et claquer les étendards dans un macabre concert. Quelques tuiles s'envolèrent du toit pour s'écraser contre une gargouille en contre bas, qui se mit à mugir, mêlant ses plaintes aux martellements des torrents diluviens, qui s'abattaient sur toute chose, depuis le ciel noir d'encre. Mille éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et les derniers inconscients qui se trouvaient encore dans le parc de Poudlard se pressèrent de regagner l'intérieur, promesse de réconfort et de chaleur.

Dès le hall d'entrée, veillaient une armée de citrouilles aux sourires machiavéliques, enchevêtrées dans de vastes toiles d'araignées, véritable linceul des beaux jours, désormais déchus. Quelques elfes de maison se ruèrent dans les couloirs lorsque les étudiants malchanceux s'ébrouèrent entre deux colonnes de pierre, pestant et riant à la fois contre ce climat des plus inhospitaliers, afin de faire disparaître la boue dont ils maculaient généreusement le sol. Puis, après avoir réajusté une cucurbitacée ou réparé furtivement l'un des squelettes ornant l'entrée de la grande salle, ils disparurent dans l'ombre des escaliers, regagnant la cuisine d'où s'échappait déjà le délicieux fumet du festin qui se tiendrait quelques heures plus tard.

Dans les parties inférieures, des élèves de toutes les années bavardaient avec nonchalance, les aînés contant aux plus jeunes leurs premières histoires d'horreur, leur promettant une nuit particulièrement agitée, sous les regards unanimes et amusés de leurs professeurs. Quelques préfets tentaient de faire régner l'ordre après qu'un quatrième année de Serpentard ait jugé bon de lancer un concours de jeter de bombabouses dans les escaliers, mais malgré tout le sérieux qui les caractérisait si bien, ils n'étaient certainement pas d'humeur à sévir, bien trop en proie à l'excitation, comme le reste de leurs camarades.

Bien loin de toute l'agitation qui régnait au niveau du sol, une petite pièce, nichée au-dessus de la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage, était le théâtre de la plus studieuse des attitudes. Percy Weasley avait été très clair, il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé avant d'avoir eu le temps d'achever son devoir de potions. Quand bien même ses frères jugeraient bon de faire sauter le château - et, Merlin, seul, savait à quel point ils en étaient capables - le monde devrait se passer de ses services. Le préfet de Gryffondor avait cessé d'apprécier Halloween le jour où Fred et George avaient affublé la goule de leur grenier d'un masque répugnant, et l'avaient sournoisement infiltrée dans sa penderie. Molly Weasley se souvenait certainement encore des ongles de son fils, griffant le parquet pendant que son mari, Arthur, le tirait par les pieds pour le débusquer de sous son lit. Percy y avait passé plus d'une journée, refusant catégoriquement d'en sortir et bien que sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette expérience malheureuse, le traumatisme était encore présent chez le jeune-homme.

Le sixième année réajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et trempa sa plume, avec délicatesse, dans l'encrier avant de tracer avec dévotion les dernières lettres clôturant sa dissertation. Un petit sourire satisfait s'établit sur son visage lorsqu'il contempla, non sans fierté, les deux mètres de parchemin qu'il venait de réviser, offrant ainsi au professeur Rogue, le double du travail demandé. Après une relecture attentive, il s'autorisa un soupir de bien-être et s'affala sur sa chaise avant de fermer les yeux. La _salle de travail des préfets_ était déserte, privée des jérémiades de Gabriel Truman et Thomas Schofield, des rires irritants de Maggie Beurk et des bavardages incessants de Kiera Hargreaves et Abbie Young, ce qui la rendait étrangement, beaucoup plus chaleureuse que d'ordinaire, aux yeux de Percy.

Le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre convainquit le jeune-homme de s'offrir une petite pause bien méritée avant de se lancer dans la suite de ses devoirs, et c'est avec délectation qu'il prit place dans le canapé cent fois rapiécé, entre deux affreux coussins aux couleurs criardes et pompons dégarnis. D'un vif et habile petit coup de baguette magique, il fit voltiger jusque sur ses genoux, le plateau argenté qui paressait sur la petite desserte, non loin des tables de travail, et entreprit de choisir avec gourmandise, lequel des sablés à la citrouille de Maisie Andrews il mangerait en premier. Une fois encore, la préfète de Poufsouffle, son amicale rivale depuis leur premier jour au sein des murs de Poudlard, s'était surpassée. Une infinité de citrouilles, recouvertes d'un glaçage plus chatoyant que les cheveux de Percy, envahissait les bordures extérieures du plat ovale, emprisonnant vers le centre une petite armée de chauves-souris aux yeux en perles de sucre, menant un combat acharné contre quelques araignées à la douce odeur de mélasse. Son choix se porta finalement sur l'unique rescapé d'un escadron de fantômes meringués, dont Gabriel avait fait une fervente critique un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le biscuit fondait délicieusement dans sa bouche, entre sa langue et son palet et Percy ferma les yeux d'aise, se laissant chatouiller les papilles par les grains de sucre roux que le four n'avait pas fait entièrement fondre. S'il avait eu un bon livre et un chocolat chaud, cet instant aurait certainement été le plus agréable de son existence.

Le jeune préfet était si envoûté par le talent indéniable, pour la pâtisserie, de son homologue féminin de Poufsouffle, qu'il n'entendit pas les ricanements derrière la porte de la salle après qu'un papier fut glissé sous son seuil, ni même les pas pressés qui retentirent quelques secondes plus tard, témoins du larcin que venait de commettre deux plaisantins. Le dos confortablement calé contre le coussin râpé du canapé, Percy n'aspirait qu'au repos et ce fut sans réellement s'en rendre compte qu'il s'assoupit, perdant ainsi de précieuses heures de dur labeur.

Dix-huit heures venaient de retentir lorsqu'il s'éveilla en sursaut, son doux sommeil troublé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée et une pluie de gouttelettes qui vinrent flouter son champ de vision en se déposant sur ses lunettes. Deux silhouettes se détachaient dans la pénombre de l'entrée, tout juste éclairées par les dernières bougies qui mourraient sur leurs chandeliers. L'une d'entre elles se mit rapidement à pépier d'une voix joyeuse, tirant une grimace boudeuse à Percy, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'entendre Maisie Andrews parler de Halloween et des ridicules déguisements dont sa sœur et elle s'étaient affublées durant les années précédent leur venue à Poudlard et leur intégration au monde magique. La bonne humeur de la jeune-fille était si communicative et sincère que le Gryffondor se trouvait toujours effroyablement peiné d'être incapable de ressentir autre chose que du dédain vis-à-vis de cette célébration saugrenue.

«Salut Percy! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain en séchant ses boucles d'un coup de baguette. Tu as pu avancer comme tu le souhaitais?»

Le jeune-homme acquiesça, passant sous silence sa sieste prolongée. Il était tout à fait exclu de donner à la nouvelle venue une raison de le taquiner, bien que ses propos n'aient jamais été composés que de bienveillance à son égard. Mais surtout, la deuxième jeune-fille à être entrée dans la pièce ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait succombé à la tentation des biscuits et du moelleux du sofa. Il avait une réputation à tenir! Tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil distraits à Pénélope Deauclair, Percy fit consciencieusement disparaître les preuves de son moment de faiblesse. Le regard moqueur de Maisie, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses manigances, ne l'intimidait plus depuis leur troisième année, aussi opta-t-il pour un très approprié et mature tirage de langue en réponse à ses mimiques délatrices.

La voix douce et tant appréciée de la Serdaigle venant de se tourner dans leur direction mit un terme à leur petite joute de grimaces et Percy faillit avaler sa salive de travers lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui.

«Bonjour Percy, murmura-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé entre Maisie et lui.

\- Bon... Bonjour Pénélope, articula faiblement Percy tout en flanquant un coup de pied à la Poufsouffle qui arborait un sourire bien trop large à son goût.»

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils avaient conclu le puéril pari de révéler à l'élu de leur cœur ce qu'ils ressentaient et, si Maisie avait prit son courage à deux mains durant l'été, Percy avait été, lui, incapable de parler de vive voix à Pénélope. Certes ils étaient déjà si proches qu'il ne manquerait que peu de chose pour officialiser leur couple, mais aux yeux de sa rivale de toujours, il n'avait pas rempli le contrat. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui lui manquaient, Maisie ayant habilement échangé toutes ses gardes en binôme avec lui, avec Pénélope, procurant ainsi à Percy un nombre d'opportunités conséquent que ce dernier, figé d'effroi - une grande première - n'avait pas su saisir.

«Heureusement que tu n'étais pas de corvée de citrouilles cette année, grommela soudainement Pénélope en se calant plus près de Percy dans le canapé, Hagrid nous a fait récolter jusqu'au bout, même sous la pluie battante. Maisie et moi avions de la boue jusque dans nos chaussettes malgré les sorts d'imperméabilité que nous avions lancés hier. J'ai bien cru que nous n'atteindrions jamais la porte du château!»

Le préfet hocha la tête avec compréhension avant de saluer la vaillance de ses camarades de poursuivre leur labeur y comprit lorsque la météo semblait s'acharner sur leur coin du monde. Si Maisie n'avait pas si ostensiblement baillé à l'autre bout du sofa, Percy aurait certainement poursuivi plusieurs dizaines de minutes durant son long discours sur l'honneur et le courage d'être représentant de l'ordre et de la discipline à Poudlard, et du modèle qu'ils inspiraient aux plus jeunes, car Pénélope était suspendue à ses lèvres.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, cependant, lorsqu'il se tut après une magnifique tirade de son cru, la Serdaigle réclama d'avantage de ses mots, car, selon les siens, ils étaient si beaux. Le rire de Maisie mourut étouffé par un coussin volant non identifié, jeté avec adresse et force de sortilège informulé. Consciente que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée, et non désireuse d'assister à une énième défilade de son camarade, la jeune-fille se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte, une sortie furtive lui semblait tout indiqué. Néanmoins, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Maisie fut incapable de sortir de la pièce, ses yeux intensément attirés par un petit bout de parchemin, coincé dans le paillasson.

Tout en arquant les sourcils, la jeune-fille se pencha pour ramasser le papier et l'inspecta avec minutie. Un simple nom était inscrit sur le volet de ce qui semblait être un carton d'invitation: «Percy».

Sa curiosité à vif, Maisie dut faire preuve d'une incommensurable maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas déplier sa trouvaille sur le champ. Les petits papiers sous les portes étaient généralement une source sûre et intarissable de ragots alléchants. Et bien que la Poufsouffle répugna au plus haut point ces pratiques, lorsque les-dites histoires concernaient celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami, elle se faisait un véritable devoir d'en savoir le plus possible, afin de faire un sort à ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de salir la réputation du plus droit des préfets de tous les temps.

Se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée de devoir interrompre les deux adolescents qui s'observaient avec béatitude devant l'âtre de la cheminée, la jeune-fille cherchait ses mots et surtout, l'intonation moqueuse adéquate pour avoir la complète attention de Percy. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention dans ses petites piques et, à vrai dire, il les appréciait beaucoup, ressentant au-delà des mots maladroits, toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Affection, qu'il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à s'expliquer, ne se trouvant pas particulièrement aimable et certainement pas d'une personne aussi joviale que Maisie.

«Je crois que tu as un admirateur secret Perse! finit-elle par claironner, tirant à l'intéressé une grimace.»

Maudits soient Bill et Charlie de l'avoir appelé ainsi devant elle.

«Donne-moi ce papier, grogna-t-il en se redressant, effleurant au passage la main de Pénélope, posée à quelques millimètres de son genou.»

La Poufsouffle s'exécuta de bonne grâce et fila se glisser derrière Percy afin de ne pas perdre une miette de son contenu. Le préfet se hâta de déplier le parchemin sous le regard interrogateur de Pénélope qui avait cessé depuis bien longtemps d'essayer de comprendre les échanges entre ces deux camarades. Elle-même ne doutait pas l'inexistence de cet admirateur, sans doute était-ce simplement un élève trop timide pour oser parler directement aux préfets de ses problèmes, cela s'était déjà vu.

Malheureusement pour Percy, la réalité se révéla bien autre. Le Gryffondor grommela des paroles inintelligibles, chassa un rictus exaspéré de son visage et froissa le papier pour en former une petite boule avant de le jeter en direction de l'âtre.

«Grotesque, pesta-t-il.»

Maisie fut cependant plus rapide et ayant anticipé son geste, attrapa le projectile avant qu'il n'atteigne les flammes. Percy avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'elle avait été l'attrapeur de réserve de son équipe de Quidditch de maison durant ses troisième et quatrième années. Elle avait cependant renoncé à intégrer l'équipe principale l'année précédente, prétextant que ses BUSE et son poste de préfète ne lui laissaient pas l'occasion de s'entraîner correctement.

«Ridicule, ajouta Percy en jetant un regard courroucé à la jeune-fille, tandis que Pénélope hochait vivement la tête, la mine visiblement perplexe mais ne souhaitant pas le contredire.

\- Cela a l'air amusant, conclut Maisie après avoir relu le petit carton, tranchant le silence établi et faisant s'étrangler Percy.

\- «Amusant» n'est certainement pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais pour décrire l'œuvre de mes frères. Stupide, immature, immoral, imbécile et parfaitement futile et inutile seraient beaucoup plus appropriés selon moi.»

Maisie roula des yeux avant de lui adresser un petit sourire attristé. Cela l'avait toujours beaucoup peinée que le jeune-homme soit tant moqué et mis à l'écart par le reste de sa fratrie, bien que les raisons d'un tel résultat soient inhérentes à son attitude quotidienne. Bien entendu, le caractère parfois bien désagréable de Percy ne justifiait pas que Fred et George se fassent un devoir de rendre sa vie particulièrement impossible et explosive.

«Avoue tout de même que c'est très avenant de leur part de t'avoir invité cette année à leur «contre-soirée» de Halloween, tempéra-t-elle.

\- Ils auraient très bien pu s'en abstenir comme les années précédentes, rétorqua-t-il. Je m'en serais tout aussi bien porté.

\- Percy! s'écria Pénélope scandalisée. Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça.»

Le sus-nommé sembla un instant pris dans un profond dilemme, hésitant entre l'excuse et le silence, ne souhaitant surtout pas peiner la Serdaigle et se retrouver rétrogradé dans son estime. Il choisit alors la neutralité et bougonna quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Si Maisie n'en comprit pas un traître mot, cela parut beaucoup plaire à Pénélope qui se rapprocha de quelques centimètres du préfet.

«De toute façon, je ne peux pas y aller, rétorqua-t-il. C'est bien après le couvre-feu et j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Tu auras le temps de les faire demain, murmura Maisie. Nous serons dimanche et toutes les salles sont toujours désertes le lendemain du banquet.»

Percy lui lança un regard noir. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'occuper de ses affaires pour une fois? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été invité à cette fête, pas elle.

«Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, l'air malin, comme tu l'as dit, c'est bien après le couvre-feu, ce qui peut être très dangereux, aussi bien pour Fred et George que pour les élèves qu'ils ont invités.

\- Elle a raison! s'exclama soudainement Pénélope, au grand damne de Percy. C'est de notre responsabilité de faire comprendre à tes frères qu'ils enfreignent le règlement. Nous devrions aller les voir durant le banquet pour les dissuader de mener à bien leur petite entreprise cette année. Personne n'y ait parvenu depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard, peut-être que si c'est toi qui t'en charges, ils accepteront plus facilement de remiser au placard cette idée?»

Percy leur adressa son regard le plus désespéré. Mettre son nez dans les manigances de Fred et George n'était d'ordinaire pas pour lui déplaire, mais le contexte de Halloween l'enjoignait à la plus grande des retenues. Ses frères étaient capables des pires facéties et cette propension à la bêtise était singulièrement accrue à deux dates bien précises de l'année, séparées de seulement quelques mois: Halloween et leur anniversaire, le premier avril. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver enfermé quelque part dans un recoin sombre du château tandis que les jumeaux réfléchiraient à une manière de le faire à nouveau ramper sous son lit. Mais plus encore, il ne tenait pas à décevoir Pénélope, et dans ses yeux se captait aisément son envie qu'il prenne les choses en main.

«D'accord, concéda-t-il, j'irai leur parler. Et s'ils refusent de m'écouter, j'en référerais au professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est la bonne décision! appuya Pénélope, enchantée.»

Maisie se contenta d'un hochement de tête suspicieux, bien peu convaincue que Percy se risquerait à dénoncer ses frères, craignant beaucoup trop les immanquables conséquences d'une telle manœuvre. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été impliqué qu'il aurait couru dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison pour l'en informer, mais les choses devenaient toujours beaucoup plus compliquées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Non pas par honneur, mais par peur des représailles, Fred et George sachant se montrer parfois bien cruels dans certaines de leurs plaisanteries. Elle se tut cependant, consciente que si Percy avait quelque chose à ajouter il le ferait.

La cloche sonnant le repas mit fin au calvaire du jeune-homme alors que Pénélope se lançait dans une grande dissertation sur les divers méfaits impunis des deux garçons aux cheveux flamboyants, mettant ainsi un point final à cette discussion particulièrement déplaisante. Les trois préfets firent chemin commun vers la grande salle et se séparèrent sur le seuil de celle-ci afin de rejoindre la table de leur maison respective.

Depuis celle de Poufsouffle, Maisie jetait des regards furtifs en direction de Fred et George, en grande discussion avec leur compère Lee Jordan. Percy se tenait, quant à lui, à une distance respectable du trio, échangeant visiblement avec Ginny. La jeune-fille avait bien des difficultés à cacher son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son ami et la culpabilité d'avoir insisté l'heure précédente menaçait de l'envahir. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à s'excuser d'avoir été une nouvelle fois indiscrète, et qu'elle cesse d'imaginer un jour Percy se réconcilier avec ses frères farceurs. Un coup de coude de Cédric, assis à sa gauche, la ramena bien assez vite à son assiette.

«Tu n'as rien mangé, objecta-t-il en pointant le pudding qu'elle avait distraitement réduit en miettes. Quelque chose te préoccupe?»

Le regard doux et inquiet du quatrième année lui tira un sourire contrit.

«Percy.

\- Il s'est disputé avec Pénélope? questionna immédiatement Cédric en affichant une mine désolée. Maisie lui racontait tant de choses qu'il était aussi au fait des histoires des préfets que les préfets eux-mêmes.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ai peur qu'il passe à côté d'une occasion de faire quelque chose avec ses frères.

\- Oh, se contenta de répondre le garçon tout en retournant à sa part de tarte à la citrouille.

\- Cela me rend triste, persista Maisie.

\- Tu ne peux pas obliger les gens à s'aimer, dit-il sur un ton faussement sévère. Percy a certainement d'excellentes raisons de ne pas souhaiter ce rapprochement.

\- Sans doute, soupira-t-elle vaguement convaincue.»

Le jeune-fille passa les minutes suivantes le nez dans son assiette, réfléchissant à un autre moyen de réconcilier les enfants Weasley, mais sans résultat probant. Ce fut dont en soupirant qu'elle se leva de son banc après le troisième service, ne supportant plus l'infernal capharnaüm qui régnait à sa table et prétextant qu'elle souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur, en première année à Serdaigle. Elle se dirigea vers les bleu et bronze à grands pas et se laissa tomber à côté d'Ellie qui lorgnait avidement sur un panier rempli de patacitrouilles posé un peu trop loin pour ses petits bras. D'un coup de baguette magique, Maisie fit se déposer l'une des friandises dans son assiette, déclenchant une chaleureuse vague de remerciements. Ellie était parfois si timide qu'elle n'osait prendre la parole pour demander de l'aide. La mine envieuse de sa voisine de table et amie, Luna, incita la Poufsouffle à reproduire l'expérience sous les yeux attendris de Cho et Pénélope, assises en face d'elles.

Très rapidement prise par les discussions menées par les deux jeunes-filles, Maisie perdit de vue sa préoccupation première et ne repensa à Percy Weasley qu'à l'instant où Dumbledore les pria de rejoindre leurs salles communes, marquant ainsi la fin du banquet. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à discerner le préfet dans la foule des élèves et se résigna donc à rejoindre ses camarades de maison afin de les mener dans les couloirs, comme son rôle de préfète le lui commandait.

Discutant avec entrain avec Cédric qui rêvait d'intégrer pour de bon l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison la saison prochaine, elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent soudainement bloqués au milieu d'un couloir, à peine quelques mètres avant la bifurcation les menant vers les cuisines. Une voix forte raisonna contre les murs, et une grande clameur monta progressivement tandis que des frissons, de plus en plus nombreux, semblèrent gagner les rangs en amont de sa position. Lorsqu'Argus Rusard fendit la foule comme un forcené en insistant pour qu'on le laisse passer, Maisie comprit que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire. Profitant de la confusion, elle se rapprocha à son tour de la source du bruit et découvrit avec horreur le spectacle de la chatte du concierge, suspendue par la queue au-dessus d'une immense flaque d'eau dans laquelle se reflétaient de préoccupantes inscriptions. Au milieu du cercle formé par les étudiants sorciers, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley donnaient l'impression de vouloir disparaître.

Lorsque Pomona Chourave et Filius Flitwick congédièrent les adolescents après le départ de Dumbledore avec les trois Gryffondor et quelques autres professeurs, Maisie chercha à nouveau Percy du regard. Dans de telles circonstances, le jeune-homme prenait toujours les choses en main et n'avait pas son pareil pour faire obéir les membres de sa maison. Mais étrangement, aucun préfet roux à lunettes ne se profilait dans la troupe des rouge et or. En réalité, pas un seul membre de la famille Weasley ne s'y trouvait.

Remettant la panique à plus tard, Maisie reporta son attention sur Justin Finch-Fletchley qui tremblait de tous ses membres entre Susan Bones et Ernie Macmillan suite aux déclarations de Drago Malefoy à propos de la nature du sang des prochaines victimes du supposé monstre qui s'en était pris à Miss Teigne. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon, lui garantissant qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre et qu'il s'agissait très certainement d'une blague de très mauvais goût fomentée par des élèves plus âgés. Justin hocha la tête mais n'en fut pas plus réconforté pour autant. La préfète se fit donc un devoir de rester près de lui durant le reste du trajet vers leur salle commune. Elle envoya les plus jeunes se coucher immédiatement et prit place dans un fauteuil à côté d'une étagère remplie de plantes en tous genres avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'inquiétude croissait. Ce qui venait de se produire n'était certainement pas bon signe, et bien qu'elle ait prétendu le contraire, elle n'écartait pas la possibilité que le responsable de la pétrification du félin soit bien plus sérieux qu'un simple plaisantin. L'absence de Percy, George, Ginny et Fred lui nouait également l'estomac. Si les quatre enfants Weasley n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, il n'était pas exclu qu'ils se mettent en danger par méconnaissance des risques.

Alors qu'elle s'était levée et parcourait de long en large la salle commune sous les yeux perplexes de Cédric qui révisait ses cours de métamorphose, de vifs coups retentirent contre la cloison dissimulant l'entrée.

«Maisie, ouvre-moi! s'époumonait la visiteuse.

\- Pénélope?! s'étonna la Poufsouffle en ouvrant le passage des tonneaux.»

La Serdaigle rentra en trombe dans la chaleureuse pièce aux couleurs vives, attirant quelques regards perplexes. Il n'était pas chose commune que de voir des membres extérieurs à leur maison s'introduire dans leurs quartiers. Le visage blême de la préfète ne prédisait rien de bon.

«Je suis repassée par la salle commune de Gryffondor après le... enfin... l'incident, expliqua-t-elle très vite. Je voulais voir Percy, mais il n'y était pas. Sa sœur, Ginny, m'a indiquée qu'il avait disparu pendant le banquet avec Fred et George.»

Elle frissonna.

«Je suis vraiment très inquiète! glapit-elle. Personne n'a aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer et si Percy n'est pas au courant qu'il doit être sur ses gardes...»

Pénélope fit une légère pause dans les cent pas rapides qu'elle avait commencé en même temps que son récit et prit une grande inspiration.

«Enfin, tu imagines s'il se retrouve face à la «chose» qui a pétrifié Miss Teigne!

\- Moins fort! tempêta-t-elle en l'attirant à l'écart. Tu vas terroriser tous les enfants nés de parents moldus à t'agiter comme cela. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Justin d'aller se coucher, alors la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il redescende ici en entendant tes cris hystériques.»

Pénélope revêtit un air désolé, soudainement consciente que sa panique avait considérablement obscurcit son jugement et son sens de l'analyse.

«De plus, ajouta Maisie sur un ton plus doux, Percy est un excellent sorcier et quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il avait probablement une bonne raison de partir avec ses frères et s'il venait à rencontrer le moindre soucis, je suis certaine qu'il trouverait un moyen de se tirer d'affaire pour aller prévenir nos professeurs.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Pénélope, vaincue en se laissant tomber sur le tapis, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien.

\- Mais, reprit la Poufsouffle avec sérieux, il ne me parait pas aberrant d'aller discrètement vérifier les endroits les plus évidents où il pourrait se trouver. Par simple précaution, bien entendu et pour l'avertir.»

Pénélope opina avant de lever un regard rempli de reconnaissance vers son homologue aux boucles châtain. Puis, sans qu'aucun autre mot n'ait besoin d'être échangé, elle se releva et suivit Maisie qui s'empara de deux gros pulls avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Cédric la fixa quelques instants avant, que, d'un commun accord silencieux, il ne monte se coucher, enjoignant aux derniers élèves encore debout de l'imiter. La salle déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité, les deux préfètes retinrent leur souffle et s'engagèrent dans les ténèbres des couloirs, sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds, Percy Weasley venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

* * *

Notes:

\- Autres préfets mentionnés: Gabriel Truman (Poufsouffle, 6eA), Thomas Schofield (Serpentard, 6eA), Maggie Beurk (Serpentard, 7eA, PEC), Kiera Hargreaves (Gryffondor, 5eA), Abbie Young (Gryffondor, 6eA).

\- Maisie et Ellie Andrews sont des OC, originellement créées pour la fanfiction _Entre Autre._

_\- _La salle de travail des préfets est une invention de ma part, elle se situe au deuxième étage, juste au dessus de la bibliothèque. Elle est réservée aux préfets (et aux éventuels élèves qu'ils invitent à y entrer) et accessible jusqu'à 23h pour tous les préfets avant d'être réservée pour la nuit aux deux préfets chargés des rondes. Elle comporte deux niveaux, dont un comportant plusieurs couchages.


End file.
